


Training Session

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punching, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver finally trains Felicity in some hand to hand combat, but it doesn’t go as he originally planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my dream training scenario with the addition of tumblr user felicity-smoak-is-my-goddess' idea of making it a smut fic. it got a little longer and fluffier than I intended, but i don’t think anyone is going to complain...

“I want you to train me,” Felicity said slamming her hand down on the table in front of Oliver.

He slowly peered up from the arrowhead he was sharpening. “What?”

“You heard me,” she muttered.

He had, of course, but that didn’t mean he understood. She had proven herself over and over again that she was strong and capable.

“What kind of training?”

“Self defense. You know, I’m not always going to have a plank of wood or a lamp to use.”

He chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m being serious here, Oliver.”

“I know,” he said, “You’ve seen how I train.”

Felicity huffed. “I’m not afraid of you. You’re not going to put me on my back.”

He couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips. “Are you sure?” he teased.

Her cheeks burned a light pink and she reached over to smack him in the arm. “Not like that you aren’t.”

“I know, you like being on top,” he said, his smirk widening that much more.

“Oliver!”

He laughed loudly, “I’m sorry!”

“You aren’t,” she huffed.

Yeah, he wasn’t really sorry. Most of the time he was on the receiving end of her teasing, so it was only fair to tease back. Plus, everything he said was actually true and she knew it. He could take this seriously, though. The thing about training her was, he didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want to go easier on her either because if he did she might not learn anything. Really, was training his girlfriend a good idea at all? He could always ask Speedy, but…. The thought made him a little uneasy. Okay, he wanted to be the person to do it.

He finally pushed himself up. “I’ll train you, but I think we should start out with some hand to hand.”

“I can deal with that.”

“And you have to listen to what I say,” he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“If I wasn’t going to listen to you I wouldn’t have asked you.”

He pressed his lips together for a moment and nodded, “Right.”

“Can we start today?”

He nodded again, “Yeah. You got some workout clothes?”

Felicity seemed to perk up a lot more. “Yep!”

She disappeared into another room while he switched to his sweats. He always kept them near his space. It didn’t take him very long to change. He was done faster than Felicity at least. Sucking in a deep breath, he stood on the mat. It was cool against his barefeet. For some reason he felt nervous. He shouldn’t be. There was no way that anything was going to go wrong. He shook out his nerves and straightened up.

Felicity came out and started towards him. His eyes moved over her legs, her chest, and met her gaze. She wore the shortest shorts he had ever seen and a tight sports bra that showed off the abs she had been working so hard to gain.

“What?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Somehow that pose made her look even hotter.

His mouth had gone dry, but he tried to swallow. “Nothing, uh let’s start.”

Felicity moved forward.

“Show me your best stance.”

She nodded and adjusted her position. “Sara showed me.”

He smiled, “Good.”

The stance was good and he could tell that Sara had been the one to teach her. He moved closer to her and eyed her for a moment. It was hard not to just stand there and stare, but he knew they were being serious.

“Don’t forget to breathe,” he said, letting one hand rest at her lower back and one at her stomach, “Straight back, breath through your nose, and out your mouth.”

She did as he said. He could feel her muscle contracting under his hands. Biting down on his lip, he pulled back.

“You’re doing great,” he said, “Now just remember that when you’re punching.” 

“Gotcha.”

He moved to stand in front of her. “Okay… hit me,” he held his hands up, “As hard as you can.”

“Shouldn’t you be wearing those big blocking things?” she asked.

He opened his mouth to say he would be fine, but decided against that. The last thing he wanted to do was offend her. He knew that there was actual power behind those tiny fists.

“It’s fine,” he finally said, “I’m used to being bruised.”

She snorted. “Shut up.”

He gave her a wide smile and motioned her forward. She jabbed at his hands. The first few were weak, as if she were afraid to hurt him.

“Come on,” he goaded.

Her brows furrowed and she hit harder.

“Good,” he started to step backwards, making her follow, “Keep going.”

As they moved he kept an eye on everything she was doing. Her posture was still good, he could hear each sharp breath she took, and she looked as focused as ever. He could see the sweat starting to form on her. Oliver shake himself out of his thoughts.

“Vary your punches,” he said, turning his body so they would stay on the mat.

She really went in for it. Felicity punched hard and fast, but he blocked every single one. He knew she was a fast learner, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t god damn proud of her right now. There were so many things he could teach her and honestly he wanted to. He wanted to make sure that when he wasn’t around that she would be safe. Oliver knew she was a strong and powerful woman, but he still worried about her all the time.

He kept blocking while she seemed to be trying even harder to land a hit. A smirk formed on his lips.

“What are you smirking at?” she muttered.

“Not a damn thing,” he replied.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Felicity huffed.

He shook his head. “I promise I’m not smirking at you.”

She grumbled and punched his forearm. He took in a breath and moved away from her. She quickly followed. He had to stop himself from gaping at her. She really was landing some pretty good hits on his arms; she just needed more practice. On top of that… she was just so hot. He was so good at focusing any other time, but dammit she looked good. It was enough to make him twitch in his sweatpants.

At some point he had switched to autopilot, which meant he wasn’t paying attention. The next thing he knew Felicity’s fist was colliding with his face.

“Oh my god!” she shouted.

“Holy,” he winced and touched his mouth.

“I’m so sorry!” she was frantic, “I was thinking about hitting you in the face because of that damn smirk, but I didn’t actually mean to! Oh god does this make me an abusive girlfriend? I’m sorry!”

He was proud of her for taking advantage of his spaciness. It’s what she should have done. He wasn’t paying attention and she landed a hit. The pride radiated in his chest and traveled a little lower. He was already turned on by her. Okay, when wasn’t he really? But this only made it worse.

“I really didn’t mean to get your face,” she continued.

“I think you knocked out a tooth,” he teased.

“What?!”

Oliver chuckled as he rubbed his mouth.

“You are so mean,” she smacked his arm.

“Says the woman hitting me,” he joked again.

“It really was an accident,” she pouted.

“Proud of you anyway,” he said.

Felicity smiled wide, “Really?”

“Mhmm, I think we can make some real progress training you.”

She squealed and ran forward to plant a kiss on his now bruised lips. He happily kissed her back, but when she leaned in closer, pressing her body against his, she brushed against his hardening cock.

“Oliver,” she mumbled against his lips, “Is that what I think it is?”

“Mhmmm.”

“You’re terrible,” she giggled.

“Can’t help it,” he kissed her again, “You’re sexy as hell.”

“But I’m sweaty,” she leaned back a little.

“I like it,” he chased her lips.

They carefully maneuvered to the floor. Felicity lay on her back and Oliver hovered over her. He started to leave kisses along her jawline and neck. She let out a giggle. He raised his head, looking at her with confusion.

“You actually got me on my back,” she giggled again.

He smirked and kissed her lips again. “I did.”

Slowly, he moved downward. He rid Felicity of her sports bra and kissed between her chest. God he loved this woman. He loved how smart she was. Her intelligence is what brought him to her in the first place. He loved her fire, her spirit. The passion she held for everything she did in her life. He loved her strength, both mental and physical. She didn’t have to punch him in the face for him to know she was strong. Felicity the strongest person he knew.

And of course he loved her beautiful features and her wonderful body. He kissed her breasts and licked away some of her salty sweat. His lips wrapped around her nipples, sucking gently and causing her to give a low moan. The noises that fell from her soft lips were something he craved to hear.

He could have easily sped this up. Fucked her like there was no tomorrow because he wanted to. Oh god he wanted to. They would get there, but first he had to pay attention to her. She was his partner, his lover, and the woman he cared about most in this world; he was going to make sure that she knew he loved her so much more than he could ever say.

And then he was going to take her to the end of oblivion and back.

“So beautiful,” he whispered as he started kissing lower and lower.

He hooked his fingers into her shorts and panties, tugging them down and tossing them away. Leaning down and letting his breath fan over her, he left the softest kiss just above her already wet pussy.

“I love you,” he mumbled against her skin, moving just above her clit.

Felicity let out a shaky breath, “I love you too.”

He smiled and flicked his tongue across the swollen bundle of nerves. She groaned, her fingers moving to grip his hair. He did this a couple times before going lower. She was wet and waiting for him. His cock was incredibly hard now. He could feel it twitching with the need to be buried deep inside of her, but he had to wait. Pulling her closer, she let her legs settle on his shoulders.

He leaned in further, dragging his tongue along her slit. She got louder the more he paid attention to her. Sucking on her clit or slipping his tongue through her wet entrance caused her to make the best noises. Low choking moans and whispers under her breath. She gripped onto his hair and rolled her hips upward, wanting more. He happily obliged, licking the way that he knew drove her crazy while one hand moved up to squeeze her breasts, stimulating her even more. His other hand held onto her ass cheek while he dipped his tongue between her folds. He pressed against her walls and swirled the wet muscle around. All the while his nose bumped against her clit.

Felicity’s thighs started to shake. “Oliver!” she choked out.

He didn’t stop anything he was doing; he kept going as her entire body shook beneath him. Her walls clenched around his tongue and her juices gushed into his mouth. He swallowed and licked everything up as if he hadn’t had a drink in years. When she had come down, he pulled back. He kissed her thighs gently and let her settle on the mat.

“So sexy,” he mumbled as he finally got rid of his sweats and boxers.

“I could say the same to you,” she said between breaths.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her lips. She wasn’t deterred by the wetness on his lips and chin. He got lower, keeping his body hovering just above her. His cock rest against her stomach.

“I want you,” she moaned against his lips

He didn’t need telling twice. Holding himself up on one elbow, he slipped his hand down to guide his dick to her soaked pussy. He slipped inside of her, not waiting another moment to start thrusting. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved to meet his thrusts.

He was quick and rough, but he knew she loved it.

“Oh god,” she groaned out.

This wasn’t going to take long at all, but he wanted them both to enjoy it. He held onto her tightly and rolled so that she was on top.

“Finally,” she panted.

He sat up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rolled her body, thrusting quickly, and making Oliver moan loudly. The way her body moved was so sexy and the way her walls gripped him tight, so warm, and good. He needed to keep his cool just a little bit longer.

His hands moved to her hips, gripping them tightly. Her movements slowed and he took the opportunity to grind his hips against hers.

“Fuck,” she moaned.

He let go and she started to thrust hard and fast. Oliver met her movements. Both of them were covered in sweat, trying to push the other to the edge first. Fucking into oblivion was apparently on both their minds. He was not complaining.

His moved his hand to find her clit.

“Cheater,” she muttered.

“Not everything is a competition,” he barely got the words out.

“Shut-” her words were cut off with a groan when his thumb rubbed her clit in quick circles.

He smirked wide.

“Oh god,” she moaned louder than before.

Her walls clenched tightly. He lost it after that. His body trembled under her shaking body. He could feel his cock throb violently before shooting ropes of cum inside of her. Their movements slowed until neither of them could thrust their hips. She slipped off of his length, but quickly collapsed on top of him. Her nose snuggled into his neck.

He kissed the top of her head. The day had definitely not gone the way he intended, but that was okay. He was happy to spend time with Felicity and teach her a little something. And he was always happy to have sex with her, obviously.

“So,” she said softly, “I think we should make these training sessions a regular thing.”

He laughed. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone liked it!


End file.
